The One
by Sinkingboat
Summary: There is not one you. There are many. Each of us exists in present time in parallel universes. There was balance in the system, but now a force exists who seeks to destroy the balance. So that he can become… The One.


AN: OK new story idea. This will be a cross between the Harry Potter world and the Jet Li movie 'The one.' This is a Harry/Hermione ship so all canon folk can leave. I am fore warning all readers that I do not have a beta. I am human and make mistakes. I will take positive criticism positively.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The One.

Chapter One

Victim Number 123

There is not one universe. There are many, a multiverse. We have the technology to travel between universes, but travel is highly restricted and policed. There is not one you. There are many. Each of us exists in present time in parallel universes. There was balance in the system, but now a force exists who seeks to destroy the balance. So that he can become… The One.

------------------------------------------------------------------

John Potter sat patiently in his cell waiting for the police guard that would bring him to an upstate facility where he would be put to death for his crimes. He smirked remembering the faces of some of his last victims. They had come to his apartment to kill him in return for the numerous bodies he'd left at their club. They were 88s for life. A local gang in south central that had delusions of standing. Harry was hired to show them different. Personally he had no allegiance to any gang or mafia. He'd kill dispassionately for money, or of course if it was personal.

The three 88s had snuck in though his balcony having climbed down from the roof. They thought he was asleep, but he never slept. It was the one time he would be susceptible to his demons, and he had many.

Flashback

_The three men were extremely quiet as they used glass cutters to gain entrance from the balcony. The apartment was sparse with the bare essential furniture. There was no television, but there was a small book case. The first one drew a .45 with a silencer from a holster he had strapped under his shirt. His partners followed his lead drawing similarly silenced hand guns. They carefully spread across the room covering each other as they made further progress into the small apartment. From the reputation their mark had they were surprised there was no security system. _

_When they reached the bedroom it was easy to tell John was asleep from the soft rhythmic breathing. They marveled at the scene before them. The most feared hired killer sleeping peacefully before them unaware that he had three guns pointed at his chest. The more daring of the three walked right up to the side of the bed. He leveled his gun at the sleeping man's temple. He wished the mark would open his eyes it made it more personal, but when vibrant green eyes snapped open to peer at him with a gaze that clearly spoke of death he merely wished to be anywhere else. His comrades were unaware that their mark was well aware of their presence. That would change. With a speed beyond his comprehension, John grabbed his wrist and slammed it hard into the man's nose. Effectively breaking it with his own gun. Blood gushed freely and his grunt of pain drew his partners out of their shock. They squeezed their triggers sending bullets flying at Johns head. He leaned back as the bullets passed him buy. One was lucky enough to clip him from his left eyebrow until halfway to his hairline. He ignored the sting as his skin and bone were torn from his forehead. He stood twisting the wrist he still held until he had its owner in front of him. Bullets littered his human shield, but before he could drop to the floor dead, John used his control of the man's wrist to shoot the other to would be assassins. All three fell to the floor dead. John calmed his breathing and then began to inspect the corpses to see who had tried to kill him. A dark 88 tattoo on the right forearm left no doubt as to who sent them. With vengeance at the forefront of his mind he set out to The Pit. The Pit was a local club and known for housing the 88s. They wouldn't be known for that much longer._

Present

Rubbing his scar from that night, John thought of the many people that he killed. There were very few 88s still alive outside prison. The few inside had one goal left and that was to get revenge on him, but they'd have to settle for California state justice. John's ears perked up as he heard the soft flunks of heavy boots heading down the hall in his direction. He could only just hear them over the thundering voices of his fellow cons. They wanted their own justice apparently, John figured as another con swore that he'd kill him.

Finally the guards reached his cell. "You know the drill." One over weight cop called out. Yes, he did. Sighing he got up and walked over to the bars. He turned facing away from the guards and placed his wrists through the heavy steel bars. With two quick clanks his arms were restrained. Feeling a sense of safety the guards opened his cell door with a clank. John smirked. They could feel safe for now. He had no intention of trying to escape until he was on the highway and well away from their back up. He allowed them to chain his ankles and re-chain his wrists. They placed a heavy body armor on him and a sturdy helmet with a face guard.

As he was escorted back down the hall, his metal bindings clinking along, he was almost overwhelmed by the inmates chorusing death threats. Like music to his ears, they were.

"Die Potter! Die just like all of my boys you killed!" One called out.

John couldn't help but feel like he was on top of the world, but that changed almost the second they entered the garage. A overpowering sense of fear swept over him. 'Something's wrong.' He thought.

BANG

The bullet entered his brain killing him even before his body touched the cold cement of the garage floor.

"Take cover!" A guard called out firing his automatic assault rifle at the venting shaft which was were the bullet was fired from. Shells littered the cement floor clinking unheard to the ground as bullet after bullet was fired into the metal shaft.

"Hold your fire!" Another called out. The man advanced on the shaft. "Razor wire shoulda kept anyone out of there! Let alone move that fast! But there's no blood!" He fired a shotgun at the spot he thought most likely held the hopefully dead copse of the assassin. Suddenly a hand broke free from the vent a gun in hand.

BANG

The guard grunted as his chest was filled with bullets. His partner came tearing up behind him to offer cover, but before he could get a shot off a man broke from the vent landing just in front of him.

"Hi." The man said simply. The cops stared dumbly before opening fire again. The dark haired man grabbed the nearest cop for cover. Bullets riddled the man's body before he dropped to the dead ground. The dark haired assassin charged the next cop kicking the gun out of his hand before landing a punch to his chest hard enough to brake his sternum sending bone fragments into the man's lungs. He ducked under a barrage of bullets before pulling a gun free from his belt. He dropped to more guards with to quick shots to the head.

Casually he began to walk out of the garage.

"Freeze!" Apparently there was one guard left. With out looking back he put the gun over his shoulder and fired. A grunt followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor let him know he hit his target. Once he was in the parking lot he jumped onto the first bike he saw and took off. It was easy enough to lose the cops. He looked at his watch. Damn. He had three minutes to get back to the worm hole.

The hole was forecasted to open in a minute and a half just as he made it to the spot behind a just in front of a small town house.

"Freeze Potter!"

Harry looked up to see a modern gun pointing at his chest being held by an average sized man with dark brown hair. He ignored the man and continued to set the destination for the worm hole with his remote watch. He narrowed his eyes as the screen of his watch read 'DESTINATION OVERRIDE.' He looked back up at the jumpy man with a gun aimed at him.

"You must be the new guy." Potter stated. Neville froze.

"The names Longbottom." Potter nodded not really interested.

"Where's Weasley?" He asked.

"You are under arrest for unregistered inter-universe travel and over 123 counts of murder! You are bound by law!" Potter smirked.

"Where's Weasley?" He repeated.

"I will kill you if you move!" Longbottom yelled. Potter smirked and took on an offensive fighting position fist raised at the newbie's face.

"No. You won't." Potter struck forward prepared to kill when suddenly a car burst through the houses garage and hit Potter. The red head behind the wheel of the vehicle got out just in time for the worm hole to open. All three men screamed in pain as every molecule of their bodies were ripped apart and sucked though time and space only to be put back together on the other side at MCA, Multiverse Control Agency. Guards stormed into the room quickly putting the weakened assassin in restraints and carrying him away. Weasley and Longbottom continued to squirm in pain as they were looked over by the doctors to make sure they were still in one piece.

"Always follow procedure, Nev. It always works out in the end." Weasley said.

"Sure thing Ron."

End Chapter One.

AN: This one was pretty short, but I just wanted to set the story up and see if there was anyone out there that liked this idea. The magical world will be in this story, but not in this universe. More soon. Please leave reviews.


End file.
